


Second night

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Series: In Harry's hands [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Before "Changes", Bondage, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Hot, M/M, Marcone got more than he expected, Mouse and Mister made a cameo, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: After a less than stellar first date, Marcone is willing to try new experiences. He trusts Harry. Things got hotter than pyrofuego.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Series: In Harry's hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Second night

**Author's Note:**

> Before Changes, on the divergent world where Marcone & Harry did more than banter. I took some liberties about magic. I hope you enjoy it!

It was around 10 a.m. when my phone rang. I guess he decided to let me sleep or something. If only I could... I had managed to sleep for a while because I was tired, but I had been too worried to sleep deeper or for long. Had I ruined any chance of a relationship between us? Could it be a good thing, after all? I was quite sure that becoming a mafia boyfriend could not be too good to my social life…or my conscience. But I did not like the idea of all ending like that. I had wanted to give him a good night, not to hurt him. Hell’s bells, I suck at dating. Perhaps I should begin listening to Bob.

I let the phone rang twice because I did not want to look desperate. I answered in a professional voice because it could, after all, be a client. Marcone’s voice, calm and steady and always said “It’s me. I wanted to apologize for, uhm, bailing on you.” I blinked. I had known Marcone on an intimate level since many years ago, when we soulgazed. When a practitioner looks into another person eyes, they can see each other’s cores, their very essences. It is a unique occurrence, that stays in their minds forever. As a consequence, I know Marcone´s soul better than anyone, and that makes it quite difficult for him to deceive me. It’s like I have an insight bonus when rolling against him. And this time, I was sure that Marcone was much more regretful that he was trying to show. “It’s ok,” I said, gently, “I am so…” “No,” he cut me sharply. “This was not your fault and you did nothing wrong.”

I paused, not knowing how to react. “Dresden,” he kept going in a businesslike manner, “if you are available tonight, I would love to go to your place to continue were we left it.”

I paused again because I did not like that it was all business for him, but I did not feel like rejecting him. I wanted to see him, I needed to be sure he was all right. And of course, I just wanted to see him, period.

“Fine.” I said, and I swear I heard a small sigh on the other side of the line. I am good at listening, and I realized he has been holding his breath. So, not business as usual, uh.? “Do you like salmon? with garlic butter?” I asked.

This time he gasped loudly. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, but I did not think it would be your style.”

“Oh.” I said dismissively “No, not normally, but I thought you may like it. Thomas taught me a good recipe.”

“Raith?” The word has been pronounced with a perfectly emotionless voice, but it had sounded a little rushed. Ah…I grinned. “Jealous, Johnny?”

He made a pause and then he said, frankly, “Yes.”

“Well, what did I tell you yesterday about me dating men? You can relax.”

He sounded relieved. “I will be at your house at 8 o’clock. And Dresden? I will explain to you why I left.”

“You don’t have to explain anything.”

“Yes, I do. And I want to.” He had spoken firmly but gently. “8 o’clock.” He finished.

He hung the phone. I stayed sitting in the couch for a moment, thinking furiously. I was missing something there, but he did not seem actually hurt…and it looked as if he still wanted me, so good news, right? Then, I thought “groceries, I need groceries.” And I began getting ready to go for them.

……………………………….

At 8 o’clock sharp, Marcone was at my door. He looked a little younger than the previous night because his hair was loosen, but he still was wearing a perfectly tailored suit that probably costed more than what I do in a year, and a black silk tie that looked more expensive than my rent. He had another premium quality bottle of wine on a hand and, while I looked appreciatively at him, he formally said “I hereby manifest that I have no ill-intention to you or yours and I would like to be invited to your home”

I moved to let him in. “Welcome, guest.”

………………………………..

He had tried to begin talking about last night as soon as he entered, but I had asked him to wait until we were having dinner. I did not want to overcook the salmon or the fancy side dish I have been preparing. He accepted it without complaint, and when we began eating, he said that the salmon was great. I was pleased, but then he casually asked me _when_ I got the recipe. I mentally grinned. Of course he was jealous. Marcone did not know that Thomas was my brother, well, half-brother anyway. He knew that he was a lust-feeding white vampire, and a perfect example of a handsome man. Younger than him too. Heck, George Clooney would have been insecure. But, alluring as his jealousy was, I could not have him asking question about Thomas. Or Susan, or anyone else, for what matters, it could be dangerous for them. So I said, my voice firm and serious, “No.”

He frowned.

“We are not going to do that. I am still too nervous about having a relationship with a mob Lord with supernatural connections to feel comfortable talking about my private life. You just need to know that I won’t be dating other people while dating you. But I am not telling you anything else about Thomas or about anyone else.”

He nodded, calmed as ever, and said “Your terms are acceptable.”

“Good.” I said and drank some wine, trying to hide how relieved I was that he was not pushing it. It would have been a deal-breaker. I suspect he realized it, he has an insight bonus against me too.

We did some small talk (Mouse, Mister, minor mobsters, a case Murphy was working on) before he began moving very slowly on his chair. For me, it was like he was shouting that he was uncomfortable and felt guilty. I waited, giving him time.

“I was trying to deceive you, Dresden.” he said in a faintly apologizing tone.

“what?” I cried.

“Last night. I thought I was conning you. You know…. John Marcone is not my real name.”

 _Ah._ I paused, considering, and apparently, he felt the need to fill the silence

“I thought that you were not going to be able to have a complete hold over me. I was genuinely curious about how your spell would feel, I wanted to…experiment it, but I did not think it would backfire so spectacularly. I needed time to be alone and recompose myself.” After a second, he added “I am sorry.” And I believed him.

I smirked.

“That is what happens when amateurs try to outsmart professionals. Tsk-tsk. I am sure you did not consulted Gard about this. She would have stopped you”

“She would have.” he confirmed.

“Well, you were wrong in many levels, _Johnny_. First, you gave me your blood anyway. I know this will sound arrogant, but it is the truth. I am a powerful wizard. I can do much with a target’s blood”

He nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

“I suspected there was a risk but I though my will would be strong enough to fight yours. I was…interested in the challenge.”

I nodded. “To be honest, that was a possibility. You are a strong-willed bastard. But I am not pushover myself, and with your blood, I would have a good starting point. But then, I actually had your Name. You see, human Names…are not set in stone. Their power over us relates to our self-image, with our conception of what and who we are. For most supernatural entities, that is almost fixed. But humans are flighty, like a feather in the wind (Yes, I made a non-pop culture reference. He raised a surprised eyebrow, the jerk). Most of us are changing little by little and our Name is following that change. But you changed your name, and I am pretty sure you named yourself, so you gave that new name power to represent what you wanted to be, what you became at the time, and that name kept changing with you. Whatever your old name, it does not reflect who you are anymore. You are John Marcone, among other reasons because you want to be John Marcone. You see yourself as John Marcone, and you have been John Marcone longer that you have been your old persona anyway. It’s part of you now.”

I let that thought sink before adding “So, whatever your intentions, you gave me your Name. And when you give a wizard like me your Name and your blood, well, you yield yourself.”

He nodded, clearly understanding.

“So I did. And you had me. You could have done anything to me, and I realized I wouldn’t have been able to do anything about that.”

“Exactly.”

For the first time in the night, he looked directly at my face. I resisted the reflex of glancing away, as I always do with people who I have not soulgazed. This time, his eyes looked different, not his usual icy ones. There was something like…awe?

“And then you released me.” He said, in a raspy, hushed voice.

I was confused. “Of course. You asked me to stop.”

“But you did not have to do it.”

“Of course I had to. I had told you so.”

He smiled. “Yes. But you had not given me your word or anything. You _could_ have ignored me.”

I frowned “That is what you think about me?”

He looked at me again and this time there were no doubt about his awe. He was surprisingly unguarded. “No. I never thought that about you, but yesterday when you were tying my hands, I had a moment of weakness. A second of wondering if I had been right about you all this time. So, I was the one having cold feet. And then, as soon as I asked you, you released me. You had me completely at your mercy and you did not exploit it. _You set me free_. And that…” he paused and licked his lips briefly. “That is the most incredible thing that happened to me in… well, probably in my whole life.”

I remained silent because I did not know how to react to that.

Then I said “Uhm…” Well, yes, I am a master of oratory.

He smiled. “Harry, I am here tonight to apologize and to tell you that I was an idiot.”

I looked at him intensely. “No need to apologize but I won’t dispute the second part.”

He grinned and continued. “And I come to ask you to try again. This time I will be ready, and if you are willing, I promise I won’t chicken again.”

I took a long breath and then I looked back at him.

“We don’t have to do this. I won’t be mad at you if you don’t.”

“I know. But I think it will be interesting, as you said, it will be very different for me. And I trust you.”

I swallowed. That had been good to hear. “Ok, let’s be clear. Same rules than I proposed yesterday. You give me your explicit consent. I won`t hurt you on purpose. I won’t do anything to prevent you to talk freely, so if you say stop, I will stop and release you. But, be warned, after our morning conversation, I couldn’t shake the feeling that you were still curious. So I bought a better proxy and I have it ready.”

He smiled wider and I continued. “That would give me an even better range of options. I want you to be fully aware that If you accept this, I will have you completely on my hands, and, as long as you don’t say stop, I will do with you precisely as I please.”

He showed no hesitation. “I give you my full consent for that.”

I nodded. “Then let’s have dessert, enjoy more wine, and then you will give me your blood again.”

He agreed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, I was again sitting on the couch and he was standing in front of me, looking amusedly at the G.I. Joe that I had bought and painted to look like he was wearing a suit and tie. Some fresh drops of blood were on the top of its head.

“Well, are you ready this time?”

“Yes, I am” he said with a touch of anticipation in his voice.

So, I hold the action figure in front of me, powered my voice and said. “ _John Marcone_ , I have your blood, I have your Name, I am tying every drop of your will to mine. I bind you”

This time, he was ready indeed. He shuddered, but he did not move or reacted in any other way. I had enjoyed it more the first time.

“ _John Marcone_ , for your Name and your blood, I control your will. Twice I tell you, I bind you”

No movement, no words, but I saw a drop of sweat on his temple that was not there a moment ago. He was expectant.

My voice became graver, imposing and more charged with my power “I am Harry Dresden (luckily my whole Name was not needed), one of the Magi, and I own your blood, _Jonn Marcone_. I own your Name, _John Marcone_. I own you. Thrice I said it, _John Marcone_ , you are bound to me now.”

I heard him gulp before feeling the rush of power going from me, to the proxy, to Marcone. I’ve sensed again that he tried a defense, perhaps by reflex, perhaps because he is stubborn like that. It was better this time because he was ready. But I visualized my power as a fast-speed train, completely ignoring anything on its way. Marcone gasped, and felt on one knee, shocked by the strength of my attack. I wished that he stayed like way and I saw him helpless trying to get up.

I smiled, and I said in a calm, dignified voice. “john Marcone, now you are completely mine to command. You are permitted to speak your mind, but other than that, you will do anything I ask you.” That part was needed because there were some minor movements and precise actions that I could never managed to convey with a G.I. Joe. Interesting minor movements and precise actions.

He just looked at me, as if not knowing if he had to say or do something. That was fine, I knew what I was planning to do.

As that night I was not improvising, I had prepared my box of things with time and care. So I took a small piece of black cloth and I put it as a blindfold on the doll (yes, I know, it’s an action figure, bear with me). Marcone closed his eyes and gasped “what?”

I ignored him, and carefully kneeled the G.I. Joe and tied its arms to the back like I had done last night. The real Marcone took the same position and I felt him becoming tense. I placed the doll on the couch and took the time to take off my t-shirt, shoes and socks, and to prepare some towels for later, all the time enjoying the sight of a blind Marcone getting anxious.

I got up, walked towards him and say “So, how to begin…?”

“Do something.” he said, trying to sound casual. I knew better.

I put my hands over his neck, carefully. Then, I took off his tie and gently, slowly, unbuttoned his shirt. Then I went beside him, I knelt and I pinned my body against his, his “tied” arms compressed firmly between my chest and his back. My long body gave me an advantage to do what I wanted. I began rubbing his chest, slowly first, then with more intensity. All his body shuddered at the contact. I kept one hand moving on his chest and with the other I massaged his neck.

He made a few gasps but say nothing. Then, I licked the space behind one of his ears. I felt him startling and trying to say “Harry” in a hushed voice. Very carefully, using only my lips and not my teeth, I bite his ear. This time I heard something like a whimper and I’ve got excited.

After some more cuddling, I got up, went to the G.I. Joe, released his arms and put it on its feet. Marcone, doing the same movements, gasped because, as he couldn’t see what I was doing, he did not know what his body was doing. I suspected that was a unique sensation for him.

“ _John Marcone_ ” I said using a touch more of will, just so he would feel extra motivated to obey me. He shuddered. “Strip for me, slowly. I want to enjoy the view.”

His arms had begun moving as I said the first word, but when he had to exert some restrain I felt his frustration. “Harry, let me do it faster” he said. I smiled so he could hear it in my voice, “keep telling me what to do, I will use you to clean the bathroom.”

He opened his mouth, seemed to think better and closed it. I ordered: “And move your hips more sensually, don’t be shy.” He obeyed without a word this time, but he was frowning a little. He seemed puzzled that my control was so strong. I wondered If he was trying to break it. Well, worse for him, I knew he couldn’t. I was grinning from ear to ear, feeling the arousal beginning to get a hold on me.

When he was completely naked, I said “enough.” I grabbed the G.I. Joe and forced Marcone to walk a few steps back. He yelped a little, taken by surprise. Then I made him spin slowly, his arms spread so I could appreciate his whole naked body.

“Do you like what you see, Dresden?” said Marcone conversationally. “I do,” I answered sincerely. Look, I know what you are thinking, but I am a simple man. I liked the fact that his body was worked out, all muscle, almost nothing of fat, and that he has a large, tempting dick. A dick that was not, however, as large as mine. So yes, I know, I am a caveman. And I was pleased.

Then I got up and took the blindfold off the G.I. Joe. Marcone opened his eyes, blinked, and I saw him watching my naked chest. He gave a step on my direction, but I moved the doll and he had to go back to his former place. I made a point of looking in full control and that he could see me grinning in anticipation. I was teasing him, but truly I had a pleasant surprise for him. “Now, let’s get serious.” I said.

“About ti…edrfjgsk!” said Marcone. I bet he was trying to say something sassy when I put my finger on the G.I. Joe’s crotch and began rubbing it, while wishing Marcone to feel it great. See, when a practitioner controls your will, the binding spreads way beyond verbal commands and puppet tricks. If the practitioner wishes so, it is possible to use the proxy as a focus to share feelings, memories, even ideas. So, I simply wished John to feel really good. I used some memories of what Maeve and Lara had made me felt in different times to push the feeling I was transmitting while sending the feeling to his crotch. 

I saw his eyes widen in complete surprise and he had a pleasure spasm. Then, in the gravest voice I could manage while looking at him like that, I said “John Marcone, no matter what, tonight you cannot cum without my permission.”

I saw a grin on his mouth, he was trying to say something (probably not very nice) but I just began my massive sexual attack. First, without stopping rubbing its crotch, I licked the G.I. Joe butt. Yes, I know how it sounds, but I had washed the thing as soon as I unpackaged it. And Marcone managed a startled sound. Then I began kissing and licking my proxy’s back, its neck, its ears, its chest. Then I took a pencil and gently pushed it against its butt. As soon as I began, Marcone answered by twitching, contorting, and panting. I allowed him to fell on his knees because it seems more comfortable, but I put the arms of the Joe behind its head, so Marcone could not touch himself. I wanted him to feel only what I was choosing for him. I kept doing that and Marcone moaned, whimpered, and managed a few labored “Oh God”. It was a very hot scene, I was breathing hard myself and my pants were very, very tight.

Then, while still playing with my toy, I got up, approached the mob boss and used my leg to make him roll, his back on the floor. I saw him trying to look at me but he seemed too dazed. I placed my foot gently over his chest and I began moving It slowly towards its crotch. The storm of sensations must have been overwhelming, because Marcone response was contorting, twitching and making all sorts of sounds that belonged to a porn movie. Then, with my foot, I hold his penis against his belly and pressed just a little. The sounds become more desperate, somehow animalistic, but I thought he was trying to say something. So, I stopped molesting the Joe and, in the more dominant tone I could manage, I ordered “cum”.

He did it immediately, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, as if he had wanted to scream but could not find the air. Of course, it made a mess against my foot, so after he finished I cleaned my foot over his chest and belly. He did not complain. I move a little away and I took off my jean (but not my boxer) while giving him some time to recover. I released the arms of the Joe while I heard Marcone mute “Damn”. I took one of the towels I had prepared earlier and threw it. “Grab it and clean your mess, John,” I said neutrally, while cleaning my foot with the other one. He obeyed immediately, still on the floor. Then I used the Joe to put Marcone on his feet again. “Damn, Harry,” he said, his voice hushed and shaken, and he gave me a look of plain adoration that filled my stomach of butterflies, like if I were a teenager. I had never dreamt that he would look at me (or anyone) that way. I approached, placed a finger under his chin, and forced him to look directly into my eyes. His own eyes were feverish, hot, completely different to the normal cold ones. I had planned to give my next order watching those eyes because they would convey my will with even more strength, but I probably did not need to bother. I suspect in his condition he would have done anything I asked, even if I had shouted it from the other room. Anyways, I smiled and ordered. “You will kiss my body, from the neck to my feet. Don’t bite.”

This time I was surprised because I’ve felt his own will completely onboard. He _wanted_ to please me. His eyes shone and he threw himself over me, kissing passionately but moving through my body slowly, as if realizing that would be my preference. By his own volition, he added some cuddlings. Of course, I could have ordered him not to do that, but why would I? His hands were soft and it felt immensely well.

It was one of the most pleasant things that happened to me. His lips felt good and hot, giving me all kinds of pleasant sensations. I must have moaned more than once. But when he tried to take off my underwear I said “No, it stays.” He still kissed my crotch over the fabric and my cock was very ready to action, but I resisted the urge to order him to do more. Not tonight.

After a while, he had to let my boxer to keep going down. He made a few regretful sounds, as if he would have preferred to stay there. But he knelt to kiss my legs and it was a wonderful, strange feeling. Surprisingly, when he reached my feet, he somehow became even more excited, I felt his breath becoming harder, more desperate, and he spread himself on the floor and kissed them with entire abandon, his body twitching in pleasure. Uh…a feet fetish, perhaps? That was unexpected. I decided to try something I had not planned. “Do you want to lick them, John?” His answer was immediate, if labored “Yes! Please.” “Do it,” I said, and he instantly obeyed. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

I basked in his attentions a few minutes before saying “Get up and kiss me again, from neck to feet”. He repeated all what he had done, but his breath sounded more jaded, as if he were in a pleasure frenzy. I was all aroused too, moaning in delight. After he was on my feet again, I said “Enough.” He stopped and, from the floor, raised his head towards me, looking eager for a new command. It was a completely strange vision.

“Get up” I say. And he did it immediately. I grabbed the Joe and began moving it to make him walk towards my room. But I was not going to let it just walk, that would have been mean. I licked the Joe neck, back and butt the whole time, wishing it to be arousing. Marcone simply could not turn to look at me, but I heard him making small, pleasured sounds. He did not seem interested in even trying to talk anymore.

I followed him, of course, while looking at his butt and his awkward movements. He was indeed in great shape and I could appreciate it at my heart’s content.

When we entered my room, Mouse and Mister, my big dog and cat, gave me an exasperated look. I knew they have been giving me some space. I looked at them and said, “Thanks boys, sorry, I need the room now”. They both left, not before sending Marcone some mistrustful glances. I let him waiting, immobile, while I used my spell ( _Flickum_ Bicus) to light the candles. My room has no electric lamp. I saw Marcone half recovered and looking interested at my spell. Then, I puppeteered him until he was on his hands and knees on the bed. That was when he regained his cocky voice. “Subtle, Dresden, what do you want to do with me know?”. He could not see me, but I still raised my eyebrows. “Well, any complaints, you know what to do.” I waited. He breathed and said nothing. I scoffed. “That’s what I thought.”

I locked him in that position with my will, so he could not move, and, without ceremony, I opened my night table drawer, took the lube and, carefully and gently, applied it. He said nothing but I felt his arousal and I heard him swallowing in excitement.

Then, I took again the Joe and I began molesting it in the hottest ways I could think. Marcone, who has not seen me take the figure again, had been ready for me to go behind him and do my thing. He was completely unprepared for all the sudden feelings in different parts of his body. He yelped. Then he twisted, he moaned. I saw his cock grow three sizes (so to speak). I’ve heard one “Oh God” and a “thank you” that could have been for God, or perhaps for me. Then, and only then, I kneeled on the bed behind him, while leaking the Joe’s crotch. Marcone became completely non-verbal again.

I let the Joe alone for a while, and rubbed Marcone’s own ass with my hands until his moanings satisfied me. Then, I grabbed his hips and forced myself into him the best I could. He gasped. I gasped too. We ondulated together, he panted desperately. We kept having sex for a long while, and the whole time I tried to rub his chest or back, whatever I could reach. Marcone moaned loudly. I breathed hard. Then I was worried I was getting too carried on and stopped moving to catch my breath. That is when he pleaded in a broken, choppy voice. “God, Harry…, don’t stop now.” I smiled and played dumb “Sorry. Did you say _stop_?”. “No!” He cried in a scared voice. Wow, the man had not sounded like that when facing werewolves. “Please…, keep going. Please.” I oblige, smiling to myself. So much for not a beggar.

After I finished, still inside him, I grabbed the Joe again and I use my fingers to rub all of it according to my whims. I felt Marcone’s body reacting like clay under my hands. I got out, moved against his bent body and, still playing with the toy, I began kissing and licking Marcone’s neck, ears and cheek. I saw his moans becoming stronger, harder, and then he managed to say “please”. I put the G.I. Joe aside, on the bed. Then I smiled and say “When I snap my fingers, and only then, you will have my permission to cum. Do you understand?“ “y..yes” he managed, nodding frantically. Then I freed him from the locked position, and rolled him so he was laying on his back. I knelt with my legs at each side of his hips, then I bent to lick his neck, around his Adam’s apple. He did some choppy, desperate sounds. First, I kissed his shoulders, his neck, and he twitched desperately. Then, I kissed his mouth, penetrating it with my tongue, and in the best of it, I snapped my fingers.

I felt his body relieving and getting limp, and his throat trying to make some sounds. I moved away, giving him time to catch his breath. Then, I carefully touched his lips with my index. He surprised me by sucking it. I rewarded him by massaging his chest with my other hand. We stayed like that a while, while recovering some visage of composure. His breath became steadier, but he did not try to speak.

I slowly got up and say “follow me”. He did, looking curious. We went to the bathroom and I began washing both of us with a foam. “Really Harry.” he said, bemused. “I can clean myself, you know?” I smirked, said “oh, yeah?” and waited, my will silently commanding him to stay put. “Oh, you jerk” he protested, obviously after trying to move. I smiled “You know, one would think that John Marcone, who claims to be a very smart man, would know better than to insult a man that can order him to put his dick in a bucket of ice”. He shuddered and raised his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok, please, keep cleaning me if that is what you want, o powerful wizard”. I smiled wide. “That’s better,” I said, and indeed I finished cleaning us. Then I said “wait”. I went back to the room and I puppeteered Marcone back to the bed. I placed him laying on his side but I didn’t lock him. He gave me an intrigued look.

“Well,” I said. “Now you and I are going to sleep, but before I will place some commandments. You can move, get up, go to the bathroom, the kitchen, whatever you want, but you can’t touch me.” He groaned and I ignored him. “Also, you cannot touch the G.I. Joe because that could be bad for you. And…other than moving away, you cannot do absolutely anything to prevent me for touching you as I wish” “Oh, asshole.” he said. “Ice bucket.” I retorted. He sighed and I kept talking. “Don’t worry. The effect will end with the sunrise and you will be free. I don’t recommend you try to get out or go to the basement, though, I have wards. And a Mouse”. He became serious. “I won’t.” Then I went to bed by his side and with a “ _Vento servitas_ ” I killed the flames of the candles. Then, carefully, I hugged him. I waited to see if he tried to leave, but I’ve felt him relax and sigh contentedly. I kissed his neck and then we went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so long!


End file.
